


Sourumeito

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Nino pensait.Pour être précis, il pensait à Sakurai Sho.Il pensait à toute les fois où ils avaient discuté, même pour banalités, il pensait aux incongruités caractérielles qui existaient entre eux, il pensait à toutes ces choses qui se mettaient entre eux, qui les divisaient.Et il pensait qu’il s’en foutait.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho





	Sourumeito

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Sourumeito**

**(Âme sœur)**

Nino pensait.

Pour être précis, il pensait à Sakurai Sho.

Il pensait à toute les fois où ils avaient discuté, même pour banalités, il pensait aux incongruités caractérielles qui existaient entre eux, il pensait à toutes ces choses qui se mettaient entre eux, qui les divisaient.

Et il pensait qu’il s’en foutait.

*

Ils étaient sortis boire ensemble, dans un bar en Shibuya que Nino avait l’habitude de fréquenter. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui juste après l’enregistrement pour le nouvel album ; il était assez tôt, et le plus vieux ne pouvait pas avoir des excuses pour refuser.

C’était rare que leur deux se retrouvaient ensemble, seuls. Normalement il y avait quelqu’un avec eux, habituellement Aiba ou Ohno, mais cette soir Nino n’avait pas voulu étendre l’invitation à personne d’autre ; il n’avait pas un but précis prévu, il savait seulement qu’il connaissait Sakurai Sho depuis trop des années, et qu’il y avait un point d’interrogation qui subsistait encore en lui, interrogation qui en quelque sorte lui attirait.

Comme si c’était un défi avec soi-même, et Ninomiya Kazunari _détestait_ perdre.

« Alors… que penses-tu du nouvel album ? » lui demanda Sho d’un coup, un banal prétexte pour lancer la conversation. Nino sirota son verre, sans arrêter de sourire.

« Je l’aime bien. Enregistrer a été amusant. » il mit le verre sur la table, et lui regardait pendant quelques moments, comme s’il était réticent à parler. « Oh, et j’aime spécialement les parties rap… tu as donné le meilleur de toi. » il le flatta, dans cette façon subtile qu’il utilisait toujours, et qui ne laissait jamais entendre à l’interlocuteur si dans ses mots se cachait une blague ou une flatteur.

Un comportement que Nino exhibait presque par habitude, et qu’était la stratégie parfaite pour confondre l’homme devant lui.

Sho écarquilla un peu les yeux, avant d’incliner la tête avec un sourire gêné et le remercier. Pris par une nervosité dont il ne pouvait pas établir l’origine, il but une gorgée de ce qui restait de son verre de vodka, en se hâtant de commander un autre.

Il avait l’impression qu’il avait une longue soirée à passer.

*

Il était tard.

Trop tard.

Nino avait perdu le compte de combien verres de vodka Sho avait bu, mais peu importait: il savait parfaitement qu’il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le seuil de la lucidité, il reconnaissait les signes qui lui disaient que son ami était soûl, si non bourré.

Ils avaient quitté la table du bar et ils avaient pris un taxi.

Une fois chez Sho, Nino avait sorti avec lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’il pouvait franchir le seuil de la maison sain et sauf.

Le plus vieux avait pris une farouche bataille contre les clés pour décider quel était la correcte, quand il avait senti les mains de Nino, petites mais intrusives, se frayer un chemin dans ses hanches.

Il voulait se retourner d’un coup, mais les réflexes ralentis par l’alcool lui faisaient perdre quelques seconds avant de pouvoir faire face à Nino, les sourcils froncés et un regard confus qui ne l’avait abandonné pas tout au long de la soirée.

Nino s’approcha encore plus de lui, lui serra la taille avec les bras et approcha la bouche de son oreille.

« Tu le sais, Sho… on nous dit toujours que toi et moi sommes faits l’un pour l’autre, n’est pas ? Avec toutes nôtre différences, nôtres incompatibilités de caractérielles et nôtre discussions… » murmura-t-il, suave.

Sho s’immobilisa pendant quelques instants.

Il avait compris où Nino voulait en venir, mais ça lui prit quelques moments pour formuler une réponde sensé.

Sa tête tournait.

« Eh bien… c’est peut-être vrai, non ? » il marmonna, en hésitant légèrement, et même que ses sens étaient flous, ça fut comme s’il pouvait entendre la bouche de Nino se tordre dans un sourire, pressé directement contre son oreille.

« Ou peut-être que non. » murmura-t-il, d’un ton plein de promesses et expectatives, qui pour quelque raison avaient accéléré le battement du cœur de Sho.

Le plus jeune était devant lui, le visage à peu centimètres du sien et les lèvres tendues.

Sho était ivre, mais pas stupide. Il savait ce qu’allait se passer, seulement il ne savait pas s’il le voulait u non.

Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard.

La distance entre eux s’était réduit à peu millimètres, et il avait décidé de suivre la courant, que sera, sera.

« Ou c’est peut-être vrai, toi et moi sommes trop différents. » dit Nino, au moment même où Sho s’attendait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le ton de Kazunari était à nouveau normal, ferme, séraphique, sans trace de la malice qu’il y avait avant.

Alors Nino lui concéda un dernier sourire, avant de se retourner et agiter la main en signe de salut.

« Bonne nuit, Sho-chan ! » dit-il, à voix haute, en s’éloignant.

Nino partit, un sourire dans le visage.

C’était vrai, Sho en quelque sorte lui enchantait.

Pas en _cette_ sorte, mais il lui enchantait.

À ce moment-là, il fut presque désolé pour lui, laissé là devant la porte de la maison, ivre, avec une expectative ou une terreur qui ne s’avaient pas réalisées.

Plus que l’enchanter, il décida, Sho l’ _amusait_ , car il était très simple le taquiner.

Et de ce point de vue, en effet, ils étaient vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre.


End file.
